


Everyone Wants Something

by phsfgg



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Danny and Adiris: Friendship is magic, F/M, Gen, one sided crush, or is it???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phsfgg/pseuds/phsfgg
Summary: Danny only wants dirt on one (1) person. He had a plan to get it.





	Everyone Wants Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m back and rusty and have no beta YAYEET

Danny shifted in place, the grass swaying around him knee high. The large stone temple loomed over everything in sight, the taunting words playing over in Danny’s brain. 

_ “Aren’t you a little short to be playing killer?”  _

Like hell he was. Frank and Freddy were shorter than him, hell, most of the women he shared his appointed title with only reached his shoulder- besides the bunny mask girl. And the sick one.

But Jane’s smug face persisted in his mind, just inches above him. The playground teasing stung his pride and made his palms sweat, something in his chest twisting in a horrible way. 

Jane could cut into weaknesses and doubts with surgical precision, years of interviews with arrogant celebrities and insecure mothers. The only difference between Danny and Jane is her own morals, wanting to help ground and stabilize people she talked to. Danny thought it was much funnier to tip his interviewee closer to the edge, it was always a hoot when within a week he would find out a grieving father had hanged himself in whatever small garage. The power of suggestion was always his strong suit.

  
  


He scowls behind his mask at the thought of Jane. Her stupid pinstripes and messy bun. Who told her to dress up like she was going to a business meeting every trial. His chest twists again and he grumbles, moving to the stone steps of the temple. 

He feels the back of his neck prickle with uncomfortableness and his breathing harder the further he goes. Danny wonders for the first time why he thought this was a good idea, to go directly to the home of disease and rot. He had gathered from other, more hospitable, killers that this one had entered the entities realm with Jane, therefore making them the most linked history wise. At least he assumed so. Hoped so. 

If Danny learned one thing about rival reporters, it was always - always - know the people that know them. Then mine for gold. 

The iron doors were already cracked open when he reaches the top of the steps, a foul smell wafting out. Danny fought back his urge to gag, picturing what boil oozing puss was to blame for that particular smell. He shook his head as if to get rid of the imaginary, he needed to focus. He was here to befriend, not gawk at and puke. He could do this. 

His heavy footsteps echoed against the stone walls, alerting anybody within that he was entering. He’d only been here in trials a few times, but knew very well of the catacombs below his feet. He imagined that that’s where she spent most of her time, hiding away. 

It wasn’t until he reaches the stone archway to them that he hears ragged breathing, the shuffling of feet and metal clinking together. 

“Hello neighbor.” He lifts a hand to wave his fingers at the other as she comes into view. Her one eye bores into Danny as blood and other liquids escape her sores and stain her clothes. He never really talked to ‘the plague’, she never really gave anyone the chance to. She didn’t linger around the campfire as others did, wouldn’t socialize with her own allies even. Danny couldn’t blame her though, she was a horrifying sight even by killer standards. And disgusting. 

She stops then, metal chalice swinging with smoke. It doesn’t do any favors for the smell and phlegm building in Danny’s throat. Silence stretches on as Danny waits for a reply. It dawns on him that maybe she just didn’t understand him? He did see the old language on the walls, something he couldn’t identify and- 

“What…. do you want.” Each word sounds labored, like her throat was constricting itself between each. Danny is glad he wore his mask here, it conceals the grimace he makes. But he quickly forces a smile to make his voice sound friendlier. 

“Do I need something just to see a fellow killer like myself? I’m offended.” 

The plague- for once he agrees with the names survivors appoint to them- squints her one good eye at him and tilts her head. Danny is amazed the crown doesn’t tip or fall off. 

“Everyone… wants something..” 

“Well, if that’s the case, then consider your friendship is what I want.” And what you know about Jane Romero. 

But he doesn’t say the last part as he tips his head as well, mirroring her own movements. He’s found people like it when you’re as similar to them. Even if it’s a lie. 

He takes the silence as a cue to continue. 

“And also your name, I don’t think I ever caught it. You don’t hang around much after trials. I’m Danny by the way, you can call me Dan, survivors call me Ghostface- it’s all the same really.” She’s stopped glaring at him at least. 

But instead she starts coughing violently. In his direction. Without covering her mouth. It takes every nerve in Danny’s body to not recoil in disgust and scramble away, but to simply sidestep the onslaught. He’s just out of her path when she pukes, retching echoing in the hollow tombs. Seeing how far it goes Danny is very, very glad he didn’t back up in a straight line. 

He doesn’t touch her as she finishes, watching her wipe off the bile from her lips with her rotting arm. 

“Got a real projectile on ya huh?” He jokes. She doesn’t look amused. 

“My name…. Adiris.” She looks away from him to shuffle back into her underground tunnels. He doesn’t particularly want to follow into the den of disease, but does anyways. 

“Andri-is” He tries. 

That earns a light scoff from the woman in front of him, leading the two deeper inside. He’ll have to ask her to show him the way out. 

“Adiris…. silly man.” Danny feels himself grin, flashing his pearly white fangs behind his mask as his prey takes the bait. 

_____________________________________

Time passes weirdly in their new home. He’s not sure if it’s been months or just a few weeks since he had started his efforts on befriending the elusive killer. All the markers he has to go by are the trials. And he usually stops counting after 20. 

He sees Jane a few times in trials and outside the campfire, mocking him with unsaid words. He hasn’t been around the campfire as often anymore. The one of many downsides to getting in Adiris’ good graces is that he had to go to her in her self imposed exile. He doesn’t like to think about how much information is slipping by his fingers when he’s not around the campfire when Jane is. Info to get under her skin. That’s all he wants. 

But one of the few good things is that Adiris isn’t horrible company. She’s at least civilized. More than he can say of the hag (he knows her name but just finds it hilarious that the survivors called her such an awful name) or Sawer. Even Frank acts like a fucking dog half the time. How Juile stands him he had no idea. 

Though Adiris is snobbish, that’s another downside. Her priestess past he thanks for that. He’s learned a lot about her since he first approached, closer to prying anything she knows about Jane in his grasp. He thinks he can convince her to stay at the campfire if he plays his cards right. She might say one thing but being around Jane might make her act differently, and actions always spoke louder than words. 

They’re currently sitting at the base of one of the stone arches outside the temple. It’s progress, getting her to willingly be outside. He doesn’t think his lungs and stomach could take being trapped in the damp catacombs any longer. At least the smell drifts away out here instead of lingering. 

“Hey Addie,” He had taken upon himself to give her a nickname, “Sorry to pry, but why don’t you stay by the campfire with the rest? It’s not like your not allowed to.” 

Adiris kicks her feet idly where they hang off the side of the building. It’s so human like Danny almost forgets the blisters and living decay that mark her entire body. He wonders distantly sometimes how much she hurts. 

“Disgusting..” she mumbles. She won’t look at him and uses the crown’s veil to cover her face. Danny just blinks. She was pretty dramatic sometimes. 

“Yeh the short fucker with the hat is pretty gross, but Freddy isn’t so bad if you ignore him. And the cannibals. Everyone else isn’t  _ that  _ gross.” 

She looks at him then, eye still trying to see behind the trademark mask. She looks like she’s about to cry. Danny doesn’t know what he’d do if she actually does, and feels a cold sweat coming on at the thought. 

“No…. me. I’m the… disgusting one.” She stares at him as if to stop him from interrupting. Which he usually doesn’t for her- it’s hard enough to get her to say anything, why would he stop it. 

“I’ll just… disgust everyone… I can’t be…. around others.. only you… approach me… others.. scared.” That was probably the longest he’s ever heard her talk at once. 

Danny puckers his lips, thinking of the right way to respond. He can’t say she isn’t gross- because she is and she knows it- but he really, really wants to hangout by the campfire again. 

“Why do you care what others think?” Time to put on his caring persona. 

“So what if you puke a little or a lot? Everyone has their quirks. I doubt anyone has a right to judge you, they all look nasty anyway.” Eloquent. He probably needs to work on his comforting skills. He taps his mask chin in a thinking manner. 

“Personally, I’m probably the best looking there, I feel sorry for everyone else thinking they could hold a candle to my beauty.” He’s not lying this time.

Adiris is staring at him before she starts her hacking laugh, spit and globs of black flying out as she rocks. Danny feels stung that she’s laughing at his attempt before she quiets down and pats his shoulder. His skin prickles underneath his thick coat and shoulder pads. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be comfortable with her touching him no matter how long they spend together. 

“You are…. right Danny. Everyone else is…. disgusting….” she grins at him for the first time, “Especially you.” 

He mock shouts in anger at her, pretending to be offended at her small joke. Thinking back on it, Danny isn’t sure when they actually became friends rather than Danny trying to use her, but if he had to guess a point in time, then would probably be a good estimate. 

_____________________________________

It takes a few more tries but he eventually gets Adiris to stay after she comes back from a trial. She must have been in a good mood to sigh and come sit down next to Danny on the log where he was patting. He watches the others side eye her pensively as she walks between them, unused to her presence so close. If she’s uncomfortable she doesn’t show it on her face. She coughs as she sits down, making the others jump. 

“How’d ya do?” Danny ignores the others. If he wanted Adiris to stay here more often so he could see how Jane reacted to her he’d have to act like nothing was awkward. 

“...Two got free.” She says after wiping spittle off her face. Sawer is staring and Danny wants to kick him in the dick. 

“Bummer dude, which ones? We can get them back out here.” Danny scans the tired survivors on the other side of the campfire. They usually huddle together, protecting each other in trial and out. Like sheep. 

“You… can do that?” Adiris tilts her head in that way she usually does, Danny will have to ask her sometime how she glues that top heavy crown onto her skull. 

“Well not like, kill em, but you can mess with em.” Danny elaborates. For being here longer than him he has to remember she did  _ not  _ socialize. “I think the big spider stops us from killing. Or something. It doesn’t stick.” 

Adiris nods to his rambling, used to it. She looks out with him, only pausing to scowl at Sawer who fumbles away when he’s caught staring. Idiot. 

The two new ones are in the middle of telling a story to the crowd, or at least the boy is adamantly talking about something. The girl looks bored and or annoyed. Shawn and Nea. No Nea was the beanie girl. She’s not here, probably fucked off or in her own trial. Danny feels his palms start to sweat in his gloves when he sees Jane in the group, sitting poised on the log like she was back on TV, interviewing the celebrity of the day. 

He thinks he hates her the most out of everyone here. 

“It was… those ones..” Adiris raises a blackened hand to point at Shawn and no-name. So that’s what they were retelling to the others, their harrowing escape. 

“The standing two?” He asks for confirmation. She nods and kicks at the dirt like a child. 

“I was… so close.” She pouts. Coughs a little. Danny thinks it would be funny if she puked on someone, he should try to get her sometime, maybe on Herman.

Danny hums at that, nodding his head. He reaches down to the ground below them, shuffling his hands in the dirt. Adiris says nothing but watches curiously over his shoulder as his hand finds a sizable rock. It’s not too large but big enough to fit in Danny’s palm. 

He tosses it lightly in his hand once to feel how heavy it was. Perfect. Still sitting he winds his arm backwards and throws as hard as he can towards the group. 

The pebble-rock flies through the air and lands smack onto Shawn’s forehead. 

He yelps and holds his head, stopping mid sentence. The group around him erupts in gasps and yells of their own, someone even making a weird noise as they bite their lips to stop the abrupt laugh. 

Adiris next to him is hissing with laughter herself, Danny joining with his own snickering. The guys face was priceless. 

“Who threw that!?” Dwight stands up. He looks like he’s about to shit his pants and Danny can’t help but to laugh louder. This earns him glares from the group who zero in on him as the culprit. 

“I c-couldn’t help it, I swear!” Danny holds his hands up as if caught by the police red handed. Guilty as charged. Adiris is hacking up globs of stuff and they have passing attention of the other killers. Most ignoring it as more of Danny’s antics with antagonizing the survivors. 

“That hurt asshole.” Shawn says as he’s rubbing his head. The girl is rubbing his back in a comforting motion. He doesn’t bother to pick out anyone else’s reaction but just happens to see Jane covering her mouth and shaking her shoulders. Danny feels a weird spike of energy at that. 

“You just have such a big forehead, I had to see how-“ Danny can’t stop giggling, “How easy it was for something to hit it!” The man looks severely offended at him. 

“From the bottom of my heart, I am so sorry Shawn.” 

“It’s  _ Steve _ !” His voice cracks.

Danny and Adiris burst into laughter again at that, even a few survivors join in. Danny marks Steven down in a mental bully list, and Adiris shakes so much she begins to spill vomit into her lap. 

The laughter dies down soon, quicker for those disgusted by Adiris puking on herself. Danny himself still giggles quietly to himself, undisturbed by anything Adiris does at this point. The survivors have gone back to their own conversation, most not paying attention to the couple on the other side of the fire. Most. 

Jane is looking at him across the flames, eyes glittering with mirth. She’s smiling slightly and Danny feels his face heat up. He’s red from rage (of course) when he stands up stiffly and walks away from the campfire towards the forest surrounding them. He doesn’t see Adiris or Jane blinking at his retreating back in confusion of his sudden fleeing.

His head feels fuzzy. He hates it. He hates Jane so, so much. He hates that she has a sense of humor, confidence, looks put together despite being in literal hell. He hates that she’s so sure of herself that she can look him in the eyes without fear and  _ mock _ him. Even in the face of death she’s as steady as a rock. It makes him shake with rage. He hates when she looks at him like he doesn’t enjoy killing her and her friends in these trials. 

He’s so enveloped in his own thoughts he doesn’t hear Adiris shuffle along behind him. Janes small smile directed at him makes his heart thump and he wants to rip it out. 

He’s pulled out of his tantrum when Adiris coughs. He spins on his heel towards her and snaps. 

“What do you  _ want. _ ” He hisses at her. He’s still in close to tantrum mode. Adiris just scoffs at him without fear and that makes his scowl deepen behind the mask. 

“Did take… you for a… coward.” She brushes his question off. 

“What does THAT mean?!” He feels like screaming at the top of his lungs. 

She smiles like a snake towards him. He knows what she says next will devastate him. 

“The girl,” She grins wider, “..you have… a crush.” 

Danny does scream then. A strangled one that catches in his throat. His face feels like it’s on fire and all Adiris is doing to help is hissing laughter at his embarrassment. 

“If you mean by crush ‘I want to crush her to death with a rock’ then yes!” He tries to grab at his tattered pride. The Ghost Face didn’t get  _ flustered _ . He was aloof and uncaring, calculating and while he liked to play with his food, he didn’t grow  _ attached _ . 

Adiris tisks and shakes her head. 

“I know…. an infatuation… when I see one.” She crosses her arms. Danny thinks this is the first time he really thought of murder out of rage. 

“I’ll show you crush when I crush your stupid windpipe.” 

“That won’t… impress her.” 

Danny makes a weird sound of anger. He flexes his hands with the memory of squeezing the life out of a victim. It wasn’t his favorite killing method, but he wasn’t opposed to practicing. 

“I can… help you.” Adiris grins at him. She would look like a giddy school girl gossiping if she wasn’t rotting and oozing puss mixed with vomit. 

Danny doesn’t say anything as Adiris goes on, clapping her hands as she talks about plans and schemes to get Jane and Danny alone. 

It doesn’t dawn on him how bizarre his life had become, speaking to a living corpse in the middle of hell woods about his playground crush (so what if he called it that in his head, he’d never say it out loud) wearing a Halloween costume. It never dawns on him again that he only first approached Adiris to use her and leave her. 

He just gives up struggling against Adiris’ onslaught of excitement. It was at least something to do around here.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m back, and I just think Jane and Ghostface are neat. I like the idea of them together because they’re both kinda similar and would probably have that celebrity/paparazzi rivalry. I have a lot of small ideas about them. 
> 
> I wrote this fic in a day on my phone. You have my permission to roast me if it’s bad sksk 
> 
> This fic honestly was fun and turned out to just being about the plague and ghostface being bros tho. I love them :/


End file.
